


【中文翻译】别忘了将我忘记|Don’t Remember to Forget me

by FadingSun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A bit sad, Immortality, M/M, Memory Loss, Red String of Fate, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Soulmate AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingSun/pseuds/FadingSun
Summary: 已见桑田变成海，却问君谁几时还？来日傍地观樱树，相伴相随永常在。Chinese translation of TheBlackberryKey's Don’t Remember to Forget me:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686274





	【中文翻译】别忘了将我忘记|Don’t Remember to Forget me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t Remember to Forget me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686274) by [TheBlackberryKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey). 



> 在开学前终于肝完了。  
> 译成小学生文笔都是我的锅。【土下座】

永生不朽。这是他背负的诅咒。  
别人会将它称作一种“才能”，但对于莲来说它除了诅咒并不意味着其他任何东西。他被时间封冻了，年岁不再增长，亦无法死去。  
他的肉身将永远不会对年龄屈服，子弹、刀甚至毒物在他身上也起不了影响。他清楚。他尝试过。  
莲有一个室友：桐生院范。和莲一样，范也是不老的，但比起莲，范似乎将他不朽的能力处理得好多了。他在他的年轻岁月里努力过，从来没有抱怨过什么。莲认为，那是因为尽管他和范都被冻结在了二十五岁，但范依旧比他年轻。他至少比自己晚五十年出生。  
莲模糊了时间概念。他不知道他还能活多久，不过大概在一百年左右。说实话，他并不关心。当下他唯一在意的是：去记住。  
几周前他突然产生了巨大的感觉,他忘记了什么东西。什么很重要的东西，但他不知道那究竟是什么。窝在他狭小的合租公寓的起居室里，在他思考起他究竟忘记了什么时他深深地叹了一口气。这时他才觉察到自己的存在，然而脑中依然没有出现任何有关的东西。不是牙医预约，不是范的生日，也不是他忘了在他母亲的墓碑前敬上一束花。是什么别的东西。

他的手抚过他的脸颊，两眼之间有一条细纹变深了。正当莲坐着沉浸在自己的思绪里时， 前门被猛地推开，范大摇大摆地走进了他们的公寓。  
“你在啊，忧郁的老伙计。”范一边问候道，一边把购物袋扔到厨房的灶台上。莲几乎没有打招呼的意思，漫不经心地咕哝了一声回应，但这并没有使范停下。这个男人有个古怪的习惯，就是不接受暗示。  
范三两步走进起居室，倒在了沙发椅上。  
“听我说，莲。我知道你的记忆出了问题，这是衰老的自然现象，但你需要出去走走。樱花正在盛放，非常美丽。我相信环境的改变一定能促使你想起别的东西。”范棕色的眸子看着莲，道。但莲已经不再听了。  
樱花树。  
有什么东西像雪崩一样向莲袭来，他从椅子上一跃而起，推门而出。范呆在原处，茫然地望着门口，一边从抽屉里取出指甲油，一边自言自语道：“我知道我是一个擅长鼓舞士气的人，但这甚至超出了我的能力范围。”

莲顺街而下，他不知道他要去哪里，但他的双腿在无意识地移动。他知道他会被自己还尚存记忆的身体带去某个会唤醒自己回忆的地方。直到将城市的喧嚣抛得远远的，他终于停了下来。一棵盛开的樱树伫立在山丘上，驱使着莲向它走去。那是一棵壮观的树。它长长的枝桠直伸入蓝天，花瓣飘落，一如冬雪。  
莲深深地吸了一口气。就在他凝望着这棵呼吸着的树时，一幅图画在他脑中突然闪现。一张蓝发青年的面孔，轮廓模糊。背后樱花盛放，正如此刻。接着他感受到一只不可见的手搭在了他的肩膀上，暖意从肌肤相触处传来。明明是和他人相触的感觉，然而他转过身去时，视野里却只剩下草地青青，绿树成荫。  
是了。这就是连着他逝去记忆的地方。这里曾经有个他无法回忆起的重要的人，这个地方有着特别的意义。莲明白了，他并不在乎如何才能让他回想起来。他在树下守望了一会儿，抱着希望别的线索会出现，但是毫无变化。另一个人出现的感觉稍纵即逝，莲盯着那棵树，企图弄清什么，什么都好——但他的运气似乎并不在线。

当莲再次回到公寓时，正碰上房东岭二向他问好。  
岭二并不是异能者，但他的爱人兰丸拥有可以和动物交流的异能。这使莲想到某个迪斯尼公主，但他已经能控制住自己不去拿兰丸的能力取笑。  
“好久不见，小莲！最近如何？依旧被你的记忆困扰吗？”岭二的视线捕捉到了这个橘发男子，停下清扫人行道，开口询问。  
莲停下脚步，向岭二笑了笑。他自己无法看见这个笑容，但岭二已经得到了他需要的答案。  
“我仍旧被我的记忆纠缠着，即使今天我似乎已经找到了线索，但给我的感觉却像谁刻意想要我去忘记。”莲承认道，  
这是事实。自从他发觉自己忘记了什么东西起，他就有感觉真的有人想让他的记忆消除，他根本不应该记得。  
“好的——我衷心希望你能尽快将它解决。看着你这样，我很心疼。”岭二将一只手搭在莲的肩头上，试图使他安心。莲正要开口，可另一个声音将他打断了。  
“你又在用他的记忆纠缠他吗？天老爷，你什么时候才能治好你的老妈子综合征？”兰丸倚在门口道。莲微微皱起眉头的同时，岭二回过头来，一脸灿烂的微笑：  
“那就叫我寿妈妈好了！”他骄傲道，同时拍了拍莲的肩膀。  
莲亦挤出一个笑容，感谢他的关系，然后转向兰丸，笑问道：“最近有和葵花鹦鹉聊天吗？”  
“只和你那个吵闹的室友寒暄过，他真的看起来像只葵花鹦鹉。你在哪里和他认识的？”兰丸露出吞了一条蛇的表情，回答道。  
“eBay上。”莲回答道，同时从二人身边而过，挥手道别。岭二走到兰丸身边，叹了口气：“他开始回忆起他被要求忘记的东西了。”  
兰丸低头，用在这个灰发青年身上极少出现的悲哀的眼神望着他的恋人：“我知道，但我们除了静观其变外无法给予任何实质性的帮助，岭二。”  
岭二又叹了一口气，目光投向铺满樱花的街道：“你说得对，但我真心希望一切能够按照计划运转，毕竟这是‘他’曾经试图避免的。”  
兰丸点点头，二人在沉默中静伫了一会儿。他们都很关心莲，尽管莲几乎忘记了大部分和他们在一起相处的时间。但往好处想，至少他们希望如此。

当莲进门时范依旧在涂他的指甲油。指甲油的味道莲闻着十分刺鼻。  
“颜色那么多，为什么你非要把你的指甲涂成刺眼的粉红？”莲将夹克衫挂到衣架上时看见了范正在进行的重大工程，不解道。  
“因为粉红传达出了我此刻的心情，并且这是为了纪念落樱！”从范的语气看来他似乎认为自己是个时尚的弄潮儿。  
“桐生院，如果你不在你的时尚弄潮儿之路上回头是岸，我发誓会把你的头发染成绿色。 ”  
“嗯，至少染成好看点的绿色而不是俗气的浅色，大概是鲜绿色…”范冲着莲翻了个白眼，接着莲上前赐了他一记栗暴，让这个褐发青年不禁退畏。  
“不！我的美甲！”正涂着指甲油的范十分畏惧地地尖叫起来，但莲已摔上门进了他的房间，他清楚地听见范在屋子里疯狂地跑来跑去，试图寻找拯救他的指甲的妙招。  
莲不禁叹息。明天他必须要再探望一次那棵树。

第二天莲的目的地仍然是那棵樱树。他确信再次去那里他能找回一些有关自己失去记忆的东西。持续了几个星期，莲每天都去陪伴那棵树，坐在树旁每次都能感觉到有人就在那里，但却无法被看见。莲开始尝试去理解这些闪现着的不断持续的记忆。曾经有个青年，面容模糊，姓名不详。但他有着一头蓝发，并且莲可以肯定他的眼睛也是蓝色的，宛如海洋般深邃浩瀚——这是他头几天所见的。同一个人，在不同的地方。接着眼前的景象切换到了一间洁白的房间，莲只认出那是一间病房。他的母亲卧病在床不久便仙逝，他对这儿记忆犹新。  
房间充溢着白色，蓝发青年陷在一张孤独的病床里，身上插满了管线。莲猜想他生病了，或许已经病入膏肓。莲最后看到的是自己沾满鲜血的双手，他真希望能把这一幕从脑海中抹去——也许这就是他为什么一开始就把这一切都忘了的原因吧。  
莲知道那个蓝发男子身染疾病最终离开了人世，但他的身份和对于自己的意义莲始终回想不起来。不过他对于自己一定很重要——每次和他目光相接时，他都会感到一阵渴望涌上。  
最大的疑惑是，樱树和这一切有什么关系？

然而有一天，他不再是独自一人了。一个留着蓝色碎短发的男人伫立在树前，樱花飞舞，飘落在他身边。  
莲慢慢地走近他——他从没想过会在那里看到其他人。莲尚未走到他跟前，那个神秘的男人便转过身来，接着惊讶地睁大了眼睛。莲望着那个人，停住了脚步。  
“神宫寺。”男子开口，声音近乎耳语。  
“虽然很不好意思，但我认识你吗？”莲问道，看着陌生人的脸——因似乎意识到了什么而充满遗憾。  
“不好意思，你并不认识。” 男人正欲离开时，莲拦住了他，他不知道为什么，但他觉得他必须这么做。  
“但是你认识我。”他直视着蓝发青年的眼睛，“请将你所知晓的告诉我。”  
“你凭什么认为我会知道些什么?” 青年一边说，一边轻轻地把胳膊收回，对上莲的视线。  
“你的一双眼睛。当你注视着我的时候，其间流露出了些许悲伤。它们一定回想起了什么。”  
青年叹息，一瞬间闭上了眼睛：“首先，我的名字是一之濑时矢。”  
莲点了点头，时矢继续道：“这个世界上的有些人生来就具有异能，就像你一样。我的能力让我能看到两个灵魂之间的命运红线。”  
“你能看见灵魂之间的相依相生吗？”一抹诡异的微笑爬上了莲的唇角。  
时矢短吁道：“我知道这听起来很俗气，但这就是我的能力。”  
“所以那是什么导致它不得不对我下手，以及你又出现在这里？”  
想要弄清时矢究竟知晓些什么。为什么他认识自己，可自己却完全不记得他？  
时矢缓缓摇头道：“我也希望我能告诉你，但那同时也意味着我打破了对一位老朋友的承诺。莲凝睇着对方，开口：“…算是求你了，一之濑。我真的需要知道，这快把我逼疯了。我的记忆遗失了，并且无论我如何去看，去重复做，去追忆过去的一切，仍然没有起任何的作用。”  
时矢看了他几秒，嗟道：“你是不被允许回忆起任何东西的。以及你必须理解，告诉你这些事情…我真的很矛盾。虽然你的灵魂伴侣在十年前已经不在了，但不知为何，他的灵魂仍然和这棵树相连。”  
“什么？！”  
“他的状况相当特殊。他天生拥有两种异能，但特殊的体质也给他带来了致命的疾病。”  
两种异能。致死的疾病。似乎可以解释自己捡拾记忆碎片时为何看到了病房和鲜血。  
“他拥有可以消除他人记忆和使自己转生的能力。”莲点点头，听时矢继续说下去，“尽管转生十分难以捉摸，因为不知何时会开始，亦不知道会转生成何物…”  
对方仍在讲述着自己最想知道的事，但莲已经无法继续倾听了。当他望向那棵树，看见那个青年的剪影时 ，他周围的一切都被调成了静音模式——  
蓝色的头发。和海洋一样颜色的眸子。苍白的皮肤。右眼下方的一颗泪痣。  
一切的记忆如潮水般涌来。他如何疾病缠身，自己又如何将他圈在怀中安抚，三年来的1095天每一天都坚持探望他，即使病情只是在不断恶化。自己如何在十年前和时矢、岭二与兰丸相遇，而又如何在晚春和他在樱树下邂逅。并且莲回忆起了他离开的那一刻，就在这棵樱树前——属于他们二人的树前，在莲的怀里。  
就在那一刻，他将自己的记忆消除了——  
温热的眼泪不受控制地涌出，顺着他浅褐色的脸颊流下。与此同时，那个名字脱口而出：  
“真斗。”

自从莲找回他的记忆后，五十年又过去了。他依旧在等待。伤痕依旧深深的烙印在他心中，但他因为找回了那段回忆十分欣慰。如果无法找回，他此刻便不可能在这里。  
等侯。  
他此刻正坐在一家咖啡馆里，细呷着一杯咖啡。樱花飘散，轻柔地落在街道上，纷飞过莲正向外眺望的玻璃落地窗。莲没有离开这座城市。  
他确信真斗会转生为人归来，会知道到这里来找到自己。所以他依旧在耐心地等候。  
正当莲沉浸在自己的思绪里时，咖啡店的门被推开了。不过直到新来的客人在莲的桌子前停下，他才抬起头来。目光相交的那一刻，他手中的咖啡杯差点掉落。  
蓝色的短发。右眼下的泪痣。那双仿佛能洞悉一切的深邃的蓝眼睛凝视着莲。一个温暖的微笑出现在青年苍白美丽的面颊上，他开口，温柔的声线：  
“对不起，让你等了这么久。”  
莲从一时恍惚中回过神来，亦微笑道：  
“一定费了你很长时间吧，真斗。”


End file.
